


Audible Culprits

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dornish prince on business is caught in a Dothraki raid. Game of Thrones AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audible Culprits

“I still don’t think it’s smart for you to go alone,” Kyuhyun reminded him for the ninth time that day; Changmin had been counting.

He looked back at his friend, a bastard from the Stormlands, sent over when he was just a child to be engaged to one of Changmin’s younger sisters. He had no real training in fighting or riding and the only reason he had stayed in Dorne after Changmin’s sister refused to marry him was to be Changmin’s friend.

Changmin loved him dearly, clung to him, as he was the only gateway Changmin had to the rest of Westeros. Changmin was the youngest of a long line of brothers, and he would never have a chance to rule his family’s arid land, so instead he was put in charge of alliances and trade with Essos.

Now that he was an adult nearly all of his time was spent in the Free Cities, with Kyuhyun to keep him company of course.

But though he loved him, he also respected the fact he was shit with a horse and even worse with a sword.

“I’m not risking taking you to a village that close to the Dorthraki Sea, Kyuhyun,” he told him, making sure to keep a joking tone so his friend would not be insulted, “After all if I die who else would alert my family?”

Kyuhyun sighed, “Don’t joke about that stuff. And it’s even more risky going on your own. I don’t care how wealthy this man claims the village is. He didn’t seem reliable enough to endanger your life like that.”

Changmin rolled his eyes, “I’m not endangering my life,” he brushed him off, but Kyuhyun wouldn’t let him hear the end of it.

“What if the town is raided?”

“Then I can ride away or hold my own.”

Kyuhyun didn’t seem pleased by his answer, “You’re too confident. These are Dothraki.”

“And you think if you were along that I’d be any safer?”

Kyuhyun was silent for quite sometime.

“That was low,” he finally told him as Changmin climbed onto his horse, satchels all packed and looking powerful, golden, and clean like the Dornish prince he was.

“I’ll apologize to you when I return,” he promised and with that he was off.

If he rode fast he could make it by sundown and that was the plan, he just hoped his horse could take it.

The village was bustling with life when he arrived, just a little after he planned. The people were polite and welcoming, happy to see someone willing to trade.

He hadn’t been lied to when he was told the village was rich. They had more gold than they knew what to do with – in exchange for just a silk handkerchief Changmin was able to get a golden pendant. He’d give it to Kyuhyun when he returned.

He was offered somewhere to sleep for the night, and he took it warily. The hospitality almost seemed fake, but he didn’t want to give into petty fears. There was no reason such a small village would have an agenda against him.

Still, he didn’t allow himself to fall into a deep sleep, and towards the later hours of the night he was more grateful for that.

A scream woke him, it sounded like a woman but that’s not at all what Changmin was concerned with. He fell into his escape routine easily – the east was a dangerous place, he had to be prepared.

In just seconds he was on his horse and riding with urgency on the path whence he came.

Immediately he could hear hooves behind his. Three or more if his tired ears didn’t mistake him. Regrets fell through his mind. He should have been smart enough not to wear his horse out on the ride here, now when his life depended on it his horse was hardly even in a gallop, and he could hear the other riders gaining on him.

He felt his horse quiver and heard it whine when the first arrow pierced its thigh. Their pace was slowed immensely, but Changmin wouldn’t accept defeat just yet.

The second arrow had his horse limping, and the sound of hooves was now an ever present thud in Changmin’s ears. They were close, so close Changmin could smell their horses. There was no point in continuing at this point. Another arrow and his horse would be on the ground.

A slit throat was a much a cleaner way to go than a nasty fall and a few arrows, so he gave in. He turned his horse to face his pursuers, head still held high as they approached. In the moonlight they were hardly more than three large lumps in front of him, but he already knew quite well who they were.

He had been caught in the middle of a Dorthraki raid, and now he was going to end up as a Dorthraki slave. There was no other reason to why he hadn’t been killed. Since he was a little kid the Dorthraki culture had been the one that interested him the most, but at the same time it terrified him. He never thought he would be this close to an actual Dorthraki.

He knew the language of course, it’d been a very big part of his studies growing up, but he’s not sure any speaking would help him here. The Dorthraki were not a people who would want to keep him for ransom or want any part in negotiations.

Three riders stopped right in front of him, each one large and tan with emotionless dark eyes that looked at Changmin as if he’s prey, and he had never felt more close to the description.

“Skilled rider,” the one on the left said, and the other two grunted their agreements.

“Not from the village,” the one on the right commented. The one in the middle moved forward, looking at Changmin more closely before he nodded.

“The Khal would want him,” he told the other two, and this made them come closer as well.

“He’s turned down several of the boys you’ve brought him before,” the left one commented, and Changmin’s eyes widened when he realized what they were insinuating.

“This time it’s different,” he told the other two, “This time he told us to bring him anything gold.”

This comment made the other two laugh, and with shaking lips Changmin finally spoke, “I speak Dorthrakian,” he told them, and each one snapped out of their laughing state to raise an eyebrow at him.

“See?” quipped the middle one, “It would be useless to keep a translator and good rider walking as a slave.”

The other two finally nodded their agreement.

“Step off your horse,” he’s told by one, and Changmin did as he was told without a word. They killed the poor animal with one swing, and Changmin couldn’t help but quiver at the sight of his horse being killed, a small amount of its blood ending up on his cheek.

The middle rider hopped down from his horse to get another look at Changmin. He wiped away the droplet of blood with a rough finger, and Changmin attempted to keep a straight face as he accepted his fate.

He watched as his satchels were ruffled through, and there Changmin did intervene, snatching from him the patch that held his small amounts of Dornish items and the pendant for Kyuhyun. The rider made no comment at his defiant act, but he did get those dark eyes turned to him in anger for a sliver of time.

“Up on my horse,” he’s commanded by the rider on the ground, and Changmin once again acted without argument. It wasn’t exactly comfortable when the rider got on behind him and he was crushed in his large arms so he could reach the reins, but he dared not complain.

The other two riders seemed to find the sight quite amusing, and Changmin could hear them laughing the moment they began to ride.

He’d never felt so small and helpless, and the fact that his shoulders unconsciously hunched as he curled up on himself to clutch the satchel to his chest probably didn’t help.

Really he wasn’t much smaller than the riders, in height anyways. It was in body mass that he was lacking. Whereas Changmin was lean the Dorthraki were bulky – Changmin had always told Kyuhyun he thought they took up too much space, a quip at both their size and the amount of land they owned, but he had no idea how he used to find those jokes funny when he’s now at their mercy.

The sun was rising and the village visible as reality came to hit him a few more times. He was on his way back to the Khalasar. Not for his death or to be enslaved, but to become the pet of a Khal, and that seemed much worse.

It was morning by the time the finally did reach the village and Changmin was led to stand in front of the Khal.

He was not massive in size like Changmin expected. Bigger than him in mass, but a little shorter, and not nearly as large as the riders who had seized Changmin.

His eyes were catlike and just as dark as the others, lined in kohl that gave them an even more threatening look.

When Changmin was presented in front of him he smirked, and his eyes didn’t look near as emotionless. Instead his gaze changed to one so intense it made Changmin flush and look away.

“Pretty,” he commented, and the riders seemed proud of themselves, “But not from the village.”

The middle rider shook his head and jabbed Changmin in the back to get him to speak.

“From Dorne,” Changmin’s words stumbled out, his pronunciation not as good as it could have been, but no one seemed to mind.

The Khal nodded and then patted the small spot on the bench next to him.

Changmin sat without a word, forcing himself to stop shaking as the Khal’s dark eyes looked him up and down again.

His hand pointed at the satchel, and Changmin clutched it harder.

“Show me,” he commanded, softer than the other’s commands.

Changmin let his grip relax enough to let him have it, and the Khal looked through it with what seemed like genuine curiosity.

He handed it back when he was done, not a single thing missing out of it, and Changmin would’ve thanked him had they been speaking any other language.

After a few more eye sweeps he seemed to be bored of staring at Changmin, and he turned to his riders instead. They exchanged an average conversation for their raids, but Changmin didn’t listen to the lazy form of documentation. He found his thoughts drifting away and before long he was spacing out.

He came back to it only when the Khal slipped a golden necklace over his head, an amused smile on his face as he watched Changmin snap back into the current world.

Changmin gave him a small, unsure smile, and the Khal reached over to stroke a thumb down his cheek. His skin was smoother than Changmin expected, and he quite nearly leaned into the touch before he caught himself. He tried to focus on something else other than how comforting his small strokes were, but his thoughts could only turn to how large his hands were. They could probably cover his entire head and with those arms he could probably crush it to a million pieces, and he was ashamed to admit the thought only excited him.

“My golden lord,” the Khal commented, and Changmin’s mouth parted to argue.

He could only get out one word, “Prince.”

His eyebrows knitted, and he made a small sound of confusion, so Changmin spoke again.

“I’m a prince not a lord,” he explained further, and the Khal nodded like he knew why it was.

“You may call me Yunho,” he told him, and Changmin almost keened at the sound of his soft and caring tone.

Changmin nodded and placed a hand over his, “Changmin,” he told him, and Yunho nodded again, a smile on his face that erased all of Changmin’s memories of cold, dark eyes.

He sat with him a while longer before he was led to Yunho’s tent. The bed was much more lavish than he expected, adorned with exotic fabrics that were soft under Changmin’s touch.

One of the bloodriders stayed with him, barely inside the tent. His eyes watched Changmin as he took in the small area. He had learnt in his schoolings that the Dorthraki were fairly rich despite their barbarism, but he still hadn’t expected to find anything close to treasures in their travelling tents. Yet there it was, chests of gold and silk fabrics with designs rivalling anything Changmin had seen in the free city.

He set his satchel down next to a smaller chest, and the impeccably tanned leather looked cheap next to all these other wares.

Yunho returned to him just before dark. The bloodrider left in an unspoken command, and Yunho stood at the door, taking in the sight of Changmin on the bed.

Changmin had decided to rest if he was expected to wait for his fate. He didn’t want the fear to sink in completely, and he had always found the easiest way to do that was to sleep.

But now he was awake, propped up on his elbows as he looked back at Yunho. He watched as Yunho removed his belt, letting it hit the ground with a jingling thud. The nerves and fears came back, consuming Changmin. There was no way out of this; he might as well just succumb to his fate.

So he turned, onto his stomach and pliant for Yunho’s desire. He knew how the Dorthraki mated, the roughness and the animalistic features were ones his brothers had always made fun of and laughed about. It was the normal thing for a young boy to do when presented with a tome full of boring facts, make fun of the one thing that made any sense to them. Changmin had always called them immature – under his breath of course his brothers were not the kindest of siblings when he disrespected them.

He never expected he would have to experience what he’d read about.  And now every bit of him strived to cling onto random memories or anything else to take away from the sounds of Yunho approaching the bed and then the sound of him getting on his knees, right behind him. And then – and then pushing him over, back onto his back.

Changmin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding at that action. His hands were shaking as Yunho took them in his own. When Yunho smiled it was sweet and caring. There didn’t seem to be any secret emotions behind it.

“Not like that,” he told him. It was a whisper that seemed to graze Changmin’s skin, and then he was unbuckling Changmin’s silk robe, smoothing his large hands over his chest causing Changmin to shiver and arch up.

His hands wandered to his leggings, moving over his clothed thighs before sliding them past the waistband and pulling them off. He pulled back after that, letting his eyes take in Changmin’s nearly naked form – his only sources of modesty the golden silk robes and necklace

“My golden prince,” he addressed him with the same smile from before that made Changmin feel like this Khal already loved him and maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to be his.

“Your golden prince,” Changmin responded, voice a little shaky and pronunciation not as smooth, but it seemed to excite Yunho nonetheless. Excite him enough to go down and take Changmin’s half-hard cock into his mouth.

Changmin’s reaction came out in a soft, “Oh,” and he gripped the blankets as Yunho continued. His technique was a little odd, but halfway through Changmin realized that his goal was not to get Changmin off, it was to get him wet with his mouth. He came off with a pop and then got on his hands and knees.

Changmin blinked at the sight before him, a completely bare Dorthraki Khal on all fours right in front of him. Obviously expecting Changmin to take up the rear – for lack of better wording.

So Changmin gave in – this time no nerves were involved. A little hesitation and surprise, but mostly need. Yunho was gorgeous, especially like this. His long braid was draped over his back, that beautiful copper tan and muscular back that led to an ass, though not the most impressive in size, was the same tan as the rest of him. And those thighs holding him up, muscular and thick and glistening now. Which Changmin understood because the tent seemed like it was on fire as he looked at him.

There was no questioning if Changmin wanted to fuck him. Of course he did.

He did want to ask something along the lines of, “A finger first?” or “Should I stretch you?” but the moment he got a syllable out Yunho grunted, and Changmin supposed that meant he should hurry.

So he didn’t make him wait, instead he straddled his thighs and positioned himself at his entrance before swiftly pushing in. Yunho was tight and warm, and Changmin hadn’t felt these pleasures in a long time. He moaned the moment he entered him, the encasing heat making him just want to lay across Yunho and stay like this forever, but Yunho grunted again and pushed his hips back, so Changmin grabbed his hips and thrusted.

They went slow at first and then a little faster and soon it was as fast and rough as Changmin had always thought of Dorthraki sex. He laid himself out on him, pressing his chest to his back and gripping his shoulders and his arms, marking him with scratches and a few bites on his shoulders.

Yunho’s moans were deep, low in his throat and growly, and Changmin loved the sound. He wanted to hear that for the rest of his life, those half-grunts as Changmin rammed himself into him, over and over until his entire body was shaking and his moans were getting louder and louder and they could definitely hear them outside, all of the khalasar could probably hear them. If the moans and grunts weren’t loud enough then surely they could hear the vulgar slapping of skin.

Changmin’s thighs against Yunho’s, and his balls against his ass. It was obscene, and Changmin loved it. Loved that the entire Khalasar would know their Khal was being fucked.

Loved it almost as much as he loved the way his arms looked against Yunho’s. The copper skin against the gold skin. Picturesque and they must’ve been such a sight. The most beautiful sight, and Changmin wished he could see them like this, but seeing Yunho would be enough. Watching how his muscles strained as he fucked into him, and he voiced his praise, a chant against Yunho’s skin that he surely couldn’t understand.

“Beautiful,” he rambled, “Gods, fuck, you’re beautiful,” his mind wasn’t in the right place to think in Dorthrakian, and he wasn’t sure if the language would have any words to describe the sight.

The bells on Yunho’s braids that were digging into his chest were a constant reminder of who he was fucking, and Changmin pressed himself impossibly close to Yunho’s back, wrapped his arms around his torso instead, letting his hands grope and feel at his chest – muscular but soft and plush under his hands.

Changmin came before Yunho, he would have been surprised if it was the other way around. He was on cloud nine through the entire escapade, but to Yunho this was probably nothing special. His orgasm was just as intense, and when it was over he rolled off Yunho, the bed catching him in it’s soft embrace.

Yunho moved to lay next to him, and Changmin made a soft noise at the lust-filled gaze in his dark eyes before wrapping his hand around his cock, jerking him to orgasm. Changmin watched him as he regained his breath, chest heaving until his dark eyes calmed down, and then he was kissing him.

It was passionate, almost to the point of being violent, and he didn’t stop at his lips. He travelled to his neck and chest, licking up his own cum that had splattered there, “Mine,” he said against his skin, just as loving as it was possessive, and Changmin keened at his voice.

“Yours,” he confirmed, and he wasn’t bluffing even the slightest. Of course there were the thoughts that eventually he would have to find a way to reach Kyuhyun and tell him of his fate, but that didn’t seem the least bit a matter right now.

Instead he focused on the way Yunho pushed off his robes and pulled a small and thin blanket over them before wrapping himself around him completely like a large cat.

And Changmin learned in time to come that that’s exactly what Yunho’s like. A giant, intimidating – but actually very sweet – cat.

He noticed in the way he would curl up at night, the way he moved and the way his eyes were shaped. In the way he would come back to Changmin after a few days of being away to drop severed braids in his lap with the proudest smile Changmin’d ever seen.

And Changmin came to love him, that big catlike creature of a man, and Yunho loved him back, trusted him enough to return to the Free Cities and to Kyuhyun, and then to his home in Dorne. Because Changmin always returned. Because his home was Yunho.

 

  
  



End file.
